The Battle of Love
by jamienatalie.lovato.9
Summary: Based on CSI New York ( Characters Names are different)


The Sun rose over New York City, also known as the city that never sleeps. People were going about their daily routines, having breakfast, going to work, taking the kids to school ,always the same things just on a different day. The large houses of Upper Manhattan were grand; only the richest lived here, meaning the entire area was also filled with some of the snobbiest people around. A woman with auburn hair stepped out the fourth house on the street. Just by the way she was dressed she did not fit into the 'posh snob' title. She sported a black leather coat and jeans with heeled boots to complete her outfit. Her name you may ask is Jayne Fleming, a petite woman with pale skin and bright green eyes. People avoided her because of her strange likeness to vampires, something which she laughed off as she wasn't a believer in supernatural beings. Despite herself she had already won the heart of ruthless business man, Christian Richards.

Jayne left the quiet suburb of Larks Street and headed down the boardwalk .It was a chilly day but as always her leather jacket meant she never was effected by the cold .She took a left onto the main concourse of the city .She rarely ever took a taxi as she preferred to walk. She headed to her destination that was only twenty minutes from her home. Street where Chris worked and she saw him locking lips with another woman. She froze, her heart dropping to the pavement.

Chris was reading himself for an important meeting with one of his business partners when a woman grabbed him and kissed his lips forcefully. To say he was a little shocked would be an understatement, a massive one at that. He looked at the woman when she finished her spontaneous assault. He was expecting to see Jayne, but was instead met with the pouting face of his ex-girlfriend. He stared at her for a moment, unable to form proper words

"Hey Chris I miss you." Fiona said in a failed attempt at a sultry voice.

"What did I ever see in her?" he thought with a shudder.

He was snapped from his thought when he saw Jayne, hovering behind yam. He could tell from the look on her face she hand just witnessed Fiona's actions.

"Jayne... I can explain that."

"Chris you don't need her!" Fiona exclaimed.

Jayne felt sick as she turned and walked away. Chris looked over at his ex. She was smiling, an obvious look of triumph on her face.

"Fiona, how do I say this?" He said, sneering at how hopeful she looked,

"Screw you, we're over you need to get that into your silly little head."

He turned from her and raced after Jayne, grabbing her arm when he finally caught up with her.

"Wait for me! It is not what it looks like." He said, a little breathless, "She grabbed me."

Jayne finally looked at him and pulled him close.

"Oh, it's your new slut "Fiona shouted, glaring at the object of Chris' affection.

"I'm his fiancé, love and you can talk. You're the slut not me. Throwing yourself at an engaged man. How desperate can you get?"

Chris was angry when Fiona called Jayne a slut. He was shocked to hear Jayne say she was fiancée. He glared at his ex, taking a step towards the now semi cowering woman.

"She is not a slut and she never will be. She is going to be my wife and I do not appreciate people calling the one I love derogatory names, he paused, breathing deeply to help ebb his anger, "the day you aborted my child was the day you ruined your chances of ever being with me. You killed my child and now you still believe you have some kind of claim over me?"

"What do you want with him?" Jayne asked, noting Chris' lack of composure.

"I want him back, Fiona began, looking up at her, "and I will succeed. I was pregnant and I aborted the baby but I want him back."

Chris gripped both of Fiona's arms tightly, giving her a stern look. "Leave me and my girl alone. You are not welcome in my life anymore!"

Jayne pulled him away from the sneering woman, wrapping her arms round him as he buried his face in her shoulder. He wasn't the type of man to hit woman, or even lay a finger on one with malicious intent but Fiona had gone beyond the limit.

"Let me take you home." Jayne whispered. She took his phone and called his business partner telling him that something important had come up. She him walked home and unlocked the big town house they lived, closing the door behind him. She led him to the bedroom, sitting down beside him on their bed.

He felt her sitting next to him.

"I should have been a dad." He whispered while looking at the floor

"You still can be," she said, as if telling him a secret. She stood, discarding the day's clothes and selected her comfiest pajamas.

He shook his head a little and stood up, going out to the mini bar. He took a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a large glass. Jayne entered the lounge, and as she made her way to the sofa she placed a small card on the bar in front of him. He picked up the card, turning it over. He dropped his glass when his eyes focused on the image of a small baby.

"You're pregnant?" he stammered, dropping to the floor to clear up the broken glass

She didn't answer immediately and he shuffling and the sofa sinking under the added weight. "I am, yes." She finally admitted.

He heard her answer and froze. He looked at the image again, running his finger lightly over the image of her baby, of their baby, HIS baby. He couldn't believe it. He had lost one yet now he had the chance of finally becoming a father. He moved to sit beside her but was stopped by the ringing of the doorbell. He sighed and went to the door.

He opened it and saw Fiona. "You should leave now and leave us alone. I'm going to be a dad to our child. Our which means me and Fiona." He said while closing the door behind him. He didn't want Jayne to hear anything.

Fiona looked at him, taking out a knife she had hidden in her handbag. She glanced at the shining object before plunging it into his stomach. She wrapped one arm around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"If I can't have you, no one else can! "She pulled out the knife and stabbed him again. "Good bye, Christian Richards," she whispered menacingly, removing the knife and fleeing the house. Chris slowly fell to the floor, groaning in pain. The white shirt that he wore was now stained with blood; the world was spinning around, getting hazier as each second passed. Jayne ran to him and called for an ambulance, barely keeping her voice level to explain the problem. She told them address, dropping the phone to the floor when the line went dead.

He reached his hand out, placing it on her still flat stomach; he smiled weakly, despite everything.

"Baby stay with me, please don't give up "she whispered, putting pressure on wound. The ambulance arrived and she let out a breath she didn't now she had been holding. She went with him all the way to the hospital, but was told to wait in relative's room upon arrival. She broke down in tears; all the emotions hit her at once. The love of her life was fighting for his life, her baby may have to grow up not know his or her father. She couldn't wait, she had to see him. Upon entering his room she fond he was on so much pain. He heard what she was saying. He gripped her hand.

"If...ii...one..." He said, hissing in pain. "She...did this..."

He couldn't stand the spinning sensation he felt. His eyes slowly fluttered closed but his lips were trembling. He didn't feel anything when the nurses began to work on him.

She contacted the police and told them what had happened. She knew what Fiona looked like so she told them hoping she would pay for hurting them both. She lay on the sofa in the room, she was so tired

It took more than 5 hours for the doctors to save Chris's life. He was placed in the ICU, after being put in an induced coma to allow his body to rest. Jayne was shook awake. As she opened her eyes, she sat up and the doctor told her everything. She asked if she could sit with him, and smiled when the doctor nodded. She followed the doctor to Chris' room. She looked down at herself; she had his blood on her. She went to take the blood covered clothes off, putting on clean ones on. She kept the others in a bag and went to sit beside Chris.

" a star so bright you blind me, don't close your eyes, don't fade away , you and me can ride on if you stay with me, we can rule the world " she sang to him, running her fingers through his hair. She hoped that the police would find Fiona and that she would pay


End file.
